


Betrayal

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry Potter loved Draco Malfoy to the point where he disobeyed the laws of his land to be with him so upon learning of draco's betrayal he brokenly left and discovered months later of his pregnancy. Will he ever tell draco?





	1. To love him

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Prologue

A.N: ok this poem does not belong to me, I asked permission from the author before using it so don’t flame me! Anyways i really want to finish this story so please support me anyway you can.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything or anybody, please don’t sue me I’m poor. 

 

Every cell in your body hums for me,  
Trembling and weak,  
Your sweet, saccharine sex   
Milky,   
Eucalyptus cream,  
Let me hear your godly prayer,  
Pray my name,  
Beg me to plunder,

Beads of sweat form,  
Your skin glistens from it,   
Feel my tongue,  
Feel the pads of my calloused fingers,  
Rubbing,  
Enticing,  
Evoking pleas,

Spread, wider  
Bless me with your pink heaven,  
Want me deep?  
How deep?  
Take you hard?  
How hard?  
Want it fast?  
How fast?

You’re sighing now,  
So melodious,  
My love on you lips,  
Animalistic glee  
Grips me to fuck you   
Begs me to claim, 

Your beauty fascinates me,  
In the troughs of this raw sex  
An angel, gripping for heaven  
Let me hear you moan ‘god’  
Let me feel your body crumble upon the very root of me,

How so very gauche to call you mine,  
I will not whisper ‘mine’,  
I will not think it,  
I will not breathe it,  
You know the truth,  
You know who you come to at night  
The mask of enmity you wear, matches my own  
But you know how true my feelings are, how deep they run  
You know you belong to one person,  
Only me,  
The light to my darkness,  
My evil, to your good,  
My Harry, to your Draco.

 

Harry James Potter crumpled up the parchment and immediately shoved it into his satchel, with his heart stuttering erratically against his breastbone, he slowly lifted weary jeweled emeralds to the far side of the room. Having eyes for only one person, he subtly regarded the silver haired Slytherin heir; the epitome of royal coolness, Draco Malfoy stood erect in his seat, his attention unflinchingly focused to the front of the room, every now and then his head would turn down, jotting down notes with fingers so dexterous they brought a faint blush to Harry’s cheeks at the very thought of what those fingers were capable of behind closed doors. 

His cheeks flared, he felt the rise in temperature as his mind refused to allow him to forget last evening’s escapade, and the poem had awakened images so vivid and erotically beautiful that Harry itched to unfold the crumpled parchment and sink his lewd thoughts into Draco’s every word, he yearned to run to his apartments and fall onto his bed and religiously swallow every word that was written for his eyes only. 

Last evening, God help him, but last evening had been the most magical of all their nightly rendezvous; Draco had been so attentive, so loving, so worth the risk they were both unwisely taking. Harry’s heart gave another rampant thud as he saw his friend and cousin suspiciously glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Hermione’s intuitiveness could bring about a cataclysmic event that would not end well for Draco and himself if Harry was not careful; so, putting away any thoughts of the man both forbidden to him, Harry tried to focus on what the worldly scholar preached, ignoring the intensely cloying gaze coming from the other side of the room.

 

________________________

He brought the delicate champagne flute to his lips and took a small amount into his mouth, then settled it down and picked up his salad fork and ate with practiced grace; after all, it would not do to have the son of an Elder shoveling food like a starved commoner into his pallet. So Harry ate with dance like fluidity, trying desperately to not look at the ticking clock just ahead of him. 

“Where were you last evening dear?” Lily Potter inquired of her only son, as she dabbed the corners of her mouth with her rose napkin. 

Harry took a sip from his flute and nervously smiled at his mother. “With Ron.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Why were they interrogating him? Did they know something? Harry crossed his fingers beneath the table and looked directly into his mother’s eyes and nodded his dark head. 

Harry jumped from his seat as his father slammed the nightly paper on the table, causing silverware to clatter to the floor. 

“Front page.” Were James Potter’s only words as he glared down at his only son. 

Harry reached for the paper and bit down on his lip as he saw the boldly written headline 'Is this how Elder Potter wins his yearly votes? And just below was a private photo of him and Draco scandalously nude, taken just after they had made love, from Draco’s cabin home. 

Harry shook his head in disbelief…

“How long?” 

“I—“

“How long!” His father’s booming voice caused Harry to raise his head, bubbling tears brimmed his overly large eyes.

“A month.”

“Do you have any idea what your stupidity has done?” 

Harry brought his hand to his mouth and shook his head; the beads of tears fell as he whispered. “H-he—“

“He set you up you foolish boy!”

His father painfully put into words Harry’s fears. “NO!” He stood from his seat and fiercely glared at his father. “No father…Draco loves me…he would never betray me in such a way.” Harry believed he was convincing his parents of that fact, so why was it that his heart felt so unsettled? 

“He is a Slytherin! Of course he will fill your head with untruths just to have something on my family! Do you not get it? He used you to get to me!”

“NO!” Harry spun on his heel and ran out the door, ignorant to his mother’s cry for him to come back.

_______________________

 

The ran fell in great big pellets, soaking Harry’s slight form right to the bone, he shivered and trembled as he fisted his hand and urgently pounded on the wooden cabin door, he did so until the door fell open and revealed his half nude lover. Harry crashed his wet body against Draco’s startled one and mumbled incoherently. 

“You love me right?” like a child pleading for truth in a mire of lies; Harry pulled away slightly and looked up at Draco’s towering form. 

“Of course…” Draco averted his gaze from those intense emerald jewels; those eyes always managed to undo him. 

“Then please tell me you didn’t…just tell me and I’ll believe you.” 

“Tell you what?” Draco brought his fingers to his forehead and swept aside Harry’s dark tendrils.

“Tell me you didn’t sell a picture of us to those filthy papers.”

“Come and sit by the fire, I’ll get you a warm cup—“

“No! Please no…I just want you to tell me you didn’t. I know you didn’t, but I would feel so much better if I heard it from you.”

“Drake…whose is it?” the foreign masculine voice made itself known in the form of a very becoming brunette, who was only donned in a silk bed sheet, a gentle flush of a man thoroughly sated covered the portion of his kin visible to Harry’s gaze. 

“Go back to bed Blaise.” Draco tonelessly answered. 

“What’s going on?” Harry idiotically questioned. 

“Well, drake and I were heaving a game of tumble and fuck when you came along.” Blaise viciously answered as Harry’s gaze strayed to him. 

“I will not tell you again, Blaise.” With one last triumphant glare, Blaise smiled and made his way back up the oaken stairs. Stairs Harry had climbed only last night to a bed were he had foolishly proclaimed his love and allowed Draco liberties, not allowed to any other person. 

Draco made to approach Harry, but he took a hesitant step back. “Did I even mean anything to you? Or was it all a ploy to embarrass my family?” 

“Harry…” 

“My father was right…everything people say about you was right…”

“Harry, please…” He attempted to approach, but was stopped as Harry took two steps back.

“You are nothing but a Slytherin…” the word was whispered as if it where the worst epithet in the human language and as Harry’s tears filled glare was aimed at Draco he sorrowfully uttered words of hate and flew out the door before Draco could catch him.   
________________________  
A.N: ok tell me what you think…don’t be too harsh please.


	2. judgment

A.N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.

 

Two weeks and twelve hours later, found Harry sitting aside his mother on a second Dais in the throne room; the first was occupied by the reigning high council of Gryffindor; his father was among the six elders who made up the laws of there land. Last evening conversation with his parent replayed like horrible images in his mind; the very promise he had made them now threatened to choke him. The raw taste of bile clawed at his throat as he waited for the judgment to commence. His mother had hurriedly awakened him this morning to attend judgment; he had never bothered to attend before, but his parents had made sure he presented himself today; it would after all be his deafening confession that would free their names. 

 

Judgment was a barbaric tradition adopted by the elders from the archaic laws of their ancestors. It was rumored that any captive of Gryffindor was flogged within an inch of their lives and then brought before the high council where they were made to swear allegiance to Gryffindor or face the axe. The citizens of Gryffindor flocked about the royal square to witness the judgment; all but the few who where temple born, the pure and wholesome of Gryffindor. The children of the temple where believed to be chosen by their deity to forever serve and remain pure until a spouse was chosen for them. Harry had been a child of the temple, the most adored, until Draco…Draco; Harry captured his bottom lip between his teeth to waylay tears he no longer thought he had to shed. Draco’s betrayal was still raw; the gaping wound festering within Harry’s heart grew in size every second of every day.

 

“Harry?” Hermione’s slim fingers settled against his hand in muted concern and he turned his head towards her and gave her a watery smile.

“I’m fine.” Would he ever truly be fine again? Harry wondered silently to himself as a gentle hush fell over the simmering crowd. He blinked his tears away and squeezed Hermione’s hand in reassurance as the massive doors to the throne room fell open. 

Two massive sentinels escorted the slumped figure of a beaten captive between their hulking frames; as they approached the Daises they forced the captive to his knees and Harry’s startled gasp was the only sound heard throughout the room. On his hands and knees, the flesh deep wounds on his back where boldly put on display for the masses. Harry tried to rise to his feet, but Hermione’s grip on his hand kept him seated. 

 

“Draconius Malfoy of the house of Slytherin; you kneel before the Elders of Gryffindor and stand accused of breaking one of the highest laws in our land. Do you know that which we speak of?” the thundering voice of Elder Albus reverberated throughout the room. 

Harry whimpered helplessly as Draco lifted his flaxen head, once so glorious, it was now caked with blood; dirt and blood smeared his face as he looked up, his eyes the color of gathering storm clouds aimed and pierced Harry’s heart. 

“Please remind me once of it for I’m quite sure it has been thrashed from my memories.” His voice sounded achingly hoarse; from miss use? Or from screaming? Harry was bereaved to know. He should’ve been overjoyed in seeing Draco in such a state, but how could he find happiness if the other side of his soul was unhappy? 

“You have raped a child of the temple. Defiled a child of an Elder and in doing so, you have sold lewd images to the media!”

Even in such a state, Draco embodied the image of his aristocratic lineage as he softly smirked and replied. “Oh that…” As if sensing Harry, Draco looked directly at him and licked his lips. “Believe me…your saintly little cub was not an unwilling participant. You should’ve heard how vocally he begged for me to drive in deeper…go faster Draco…please fuck me harder. Isn’t that how it went my dove?” Draco groaned as a sentinel kicked him in the ribs.

 

“I have heard enough! He has violated my child and I demand repercussion! His crime in punishable by death! Death to the Slytherin!” James Potter rose from his seat and roared his verdict. 

“NO!” Harry finally managed to free himself from Hermione’s death grip.   
His father contempt radiated like rays from the sun, as he scowled at him. “SIT DOWN!” 

“Does your son have anything to say Elder Potter?” Elder Albus turned to James.

James looked to his son and faintly smiled. “Yes, actually he does. Harry?” 

Harry steeled himself as hundreds of eyes focused on him; he prayed for strength and opened his mouth to utter the lies that would condemn the man who he had professed to love.

“I was raped by the Slytherin prince.” To absolve his family of the shame he had wrought, Harry mournfully sentenced Draco to his grave. For his family Harry would do anything, even if it meant facing the contempt of the flaxen haired man on his knees. 

 

“It’s a lie! He willingly allowed me to bed him! He spread his thighs---”

“Who are we to believe? A child of the temple? Or a Slytherin snake?”

It was too much…for all Draco did…he did not deserve what Harry had sentenced him too. 

“Please---” 

“You may return to your seat.” His father ordered and like a good little puppet, Harry potter slinked back to his seat.

“For the desecration of a temple child we the high council of Gryffindor sentence you to twenty five years in the black camps.” 

The black camp where worst than death…the black camp was where the soul of man wept for death….

“You fucking coward! I swear on my mother’s grave that I will come back for you Harry Potter and you will rue the day you met Me.” it was a frightening promise made on the lips of a dead man and Harry wept. 

 

A.N: I’m updating!


End file.
